One of the most well known problems with the manufacture and use of negative-type, high contrast, silver halide photographic emulsions containing hydrazides is their susceptibility to scratch sensitization. Scratches or abrasions which are a normal result of photographic film handling often result in the formation of black scratch lines in the non-exposed areas upon development.
The appearance of these scratches can be effectively reduced by the addition of hydroquinone to the emulsion. However, hydroquinone has a tendency to oxidize, causing the emulsion to lose speed. This is particularly true if the emulsion is subject to temperatures of about 38.degree. C. for approximately five or six hours, a typical holding time, prior to being coated.
This invention reflects the discovery that the addition of ascorbate will stabilize the hydroquinone during the coating process; the addition of a small amount of sodium formaldehyde bisulfite will further enhance emulsion stability.
In European Patent No. EP 0209010, hydroquinone is added to reduce pressure sensitivity. The problem with this teaching is that it neglects the deleterious effect of aging instability caused by the introduction of hydroquinone to the emulsion. The present invention solves the problem of aging instability.